


Hiring

by narsus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon - Book, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: In which Crowley hires a nanny.





	Hiring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

“It’ll look good in my report.”

“You don’t write reports.”

Ashtoreth was only a minor demon, a Lilim, so technically she wasn’t in a position to refuse but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be stubborn.

“Look, I just need someone to keep an eye on the boy.”

“I suppose I could take a sabbatical.”

“Exactly! You can even teach him to play the violin.”

She snorted. Even the Antichrist wasn’t likely to be the next Tartini. Still, it couldn’t hurt to be owed a favour.

“Fine, your Duke owes me.”

It was worth it just for the expression Crowley pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashtoreth probably doesn’t go by her given name when she’s teaching at the Royal Academy of Music but she does have a cousin who works in a bar in LA.


End file.
